Just Like Before
by ThawMyFrozenHeart
Summary: Series of one-shots of Elsa and Anna as old women and the ups and downs of that! Enjoy! :)
1. Old Letters

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my second one-shot and I wanted it to be about Elsa and Anna as old women because no one has ever done that! It was hard but I think I managed so let me know what you think! Also if you'd like to see more of my stories, go to my page because you never know, you might like them a lot! Thanks :)**

She stood with her cane, struggling to walk to the other side of the room where Elsa sat, knitting a new pair of gloves for her granddaughter.

"Having trouble?"

Anna smirked at Elsa and slightly laughed. "No no I'm fine, my legs are just wearing down."

"Welcome to the life of being in your seventies."

Anna smiled and made her way over to the chair next to Elsa and sat down with a thud. She leaned back and put her specs on, carefully examining the gloves that Elsa was knitting.

"So what is Kristoff doing today?" Elsa asked, taking a break from her knitting.

Anna's mind was also going with old age. "He's um….I don't remember. Oh yes! He's out with Isabella and Alexander."

"You're grandchildren are wonderful, Anna. They took over you and Kristoff, that's for sure."

"Thank you", Anna said proudly.

Elsa went back to her knitting and Anna noticed how beautifully they were turning out. Anna couldn't knit or sew for her life and everyone knew it. She tried to knit her daughter baby boots when she was pregnant with her but they ended up turning into a large ball of yarn. She sighed contently and laid her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Those are turning out beautifully Elsa. Amelia will love them!"

"I sure hope so. She informed me that she'd love it if I made her purple gloves for Christmas. She's always full of ideas!"

Anna nodded and reached over on the other side of the chair and took her book out and opened it to her saved page and began reading. Elsa looked over at Anna and smiled at her seventy year old sister. She never thought in a million years that they would still be alive at this point, not to mention having families of their own and still be the best of friends. Elsa took a break from her knitting and got up from her chair and walked over to a large antique chest filled with letters from her husband that he wrote to her when he'd leave for days on business affairs. She grabbed a handful and brought them back to her chair and opened one of them.

_Dearest Snowflake, _

_To start off with, I thought I'd let you know that I think you are the most beautiful angel on earth. You make me the happiest man in the world everyday because you demonstrate such beauty, responsibility, kindness, and strength to everyone in your life, especially our children and soon to the one you are carrying. Did I mention that you look quite stunning when you're pregnant? Well you do. You have a spark in you that can't be missed by anyone in the world. I notice how beautiful you get more and more every day. Your intelligence captures my attention in the most beautiful way and you'll always be in my heart. I will be home within a week and I won't be leaving anytime soon, you have my word. I can't wait to see you! I love you, my Elsa. Forever and for always. _

_All my love,_

_Fredrik. _

_P.S. It's warm in this country and I'd rather have it be winter because the cold never bothered me anyway. _

Elsa looked down at the letter once more and smiled at it as she folded it back up. She looked up to see Anna looking over her shoulder, a tear running down her cheek. Elsa giggled.

"He really loved you Elsa. My goodness."

"I must've read this letter a thousand times." She smiled again.

"Do you miss him?"

"More than anything. We all do."

Anna smiled sympathetically at her sister and readjusted her specs on her nose. She grabbed her can and waddled slowly over to the bathroom right outside the foyer that they were in.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"The chamber of secrets, Elsa."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow up.

"Just the bathroom", she laughed.

"Need any help?"

"No the doctor said my legs are getting better and that I can bend easier now. If I do need help I'll call you."

"Alright."

Elsa picked up another letter and began reading it but quickly folded it back up again and let out a small laugh and she shook her head. She received many letter from Fredrik that mentioned a lot of things they could do together when he got back from wherever he was which ended up leaving them with two children in the end. She blushed at the thought and stuck the letter and the bottom of the pile. She found another letter and expected it to be from Fredrik. She carefully unfolded it and saw that instead of a love letter, it was actually a drawing of her and Anna building a snowman. Elsa but her hand on her heart and smiled.

"What is it?" Anna said from inside the doorway.

"Come look." Elsa beckoned Anna with a wave of her hand.

Anna slowly but surely made it over to Elsa and plopped back down in her chair and leaned over to look. She gasped happily when she saw the drawing.

"I drew that! I was….um….Elsa how old was I?"

It always made Elsa upset when Anna would forget the easiest things, but she had to accept the fact that Anna was now forgetting things and she's just have to live with it and take it day by day.

"You were five. Oh the good old days!"

Anna nodded. "I'm so glad you're my sister Elsa. Even at age seventy, I still look forward to a new day with you and you've changed my life for the better, you really have. I love you so much."

Elsa slowly leaned over and kissed Anna's forehead. "I love you too."

Anna looked back over at the picture and smiled deviously while taking off her specs which caught Elsa's attention.

"Hmm I know that look. That's an 'Anna's up to no good' look. What's on your mind?" Elsa said, laughing.

"So do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa smiled.

**A/N: So yeah! I don't know I just was thinking about it all day in school of how it would be to have them as old women! Thank you for reading and please R&R if you want! Toodles**


	2. Christmas memories

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this story was originally supposed to be a one-shot but Uudam inspired me to make this a series of one-shots so thank you very much for an amazing idea! I hope you all enjoy chapter 2! Also in these one-shots, I'm going to mix it around. I won't go in a certain order with their ages because that's boring! But anyways thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it! These are for you Uudam!**

** Warning: This is a Christmas story so if it offends you in any way then please wait for Chapter 3! If not, please enjoy!**

Sixty-seven year old Anna quietly walked her old legs over to Elsa's bedroom where she was sound asleep.

She creaked open the door and peered her head inside and adjusted her specs so she could see more clearly. She turned her head to look down both hallways before she crept inside. She tiptoed over to Elsa's side of the bed and tapped her shoulder.

"Elsa! Psst! Elsa!"

Elsa opened one eye and once she saw Anna she immediately turned to face the other side away from Anna and fell back asleep. Anna huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Elsa! It's eleven-fifteen which means it'll officially be Christmas day in forty-five minutes!"

"So what?" Elsa managed to whisper out.

"What do you mean 'so what'? That means we can do something Christmas-y for the next forty-five minutes!"

"Anna you are sixty-seven, married, have children and grandchildren, and a bed. Please go sleep in it!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine! Then I guess I'll just eat all the chocolate by myself…."

"I'm up!" Elsa said quickly and struggled to get out of bed but did it efficiently.

"I knew it'd work!" Anna said to herself.

"What?" Elsa said looking up at Anna.

"Nothing, nothing. Follow me!"

Elsa slowly walked next to Anna with her eyelids constantly drooping. Why did Anna have to get her up now?

"So what exactly did you have planned in mind?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise!"

The two old sisters slowly but surely made their way downstairs to the grand family room where a beautiful twelve foot Christmas tree stood right in the middle of the room. The fireplace made the tree glow and set a warm and peaceful atmosphere amongst the room. The two sisters walked over to the tree and admired its beauty.

"I'm glad we can actually take a good look at it now because our grandchildren were a handful earlier and we didn't get much time to ourselves." Elsa said. "They truly are a blessing however", she added.

Anna simply nodded. She walked over to one of the many large chairs that surrounded the fireplace and sat down. She patted the arm of the chair next to her to motion Elsa to take a seat. She happily sat down next to Anna and noticed the hot chocolate and left over cookies from earlier that day.

"You know the children will be upset when they find out we ate Santa's cookies", Elsa said while eating one anyways.

Anna stuffed a chocolate sugar cookie in her mouth. "Relax. There are over eight thousand cookies in the kitchen for Santa. He'll survive." Anna said laughing.

Elsa looked at all the presents underneath the tree and smiled.

"Do you remember when you were four and I was seven and we would always come downstairs around two in the morning and Santa had left out all the presents for us and how happy you and I were?" Elsa said with the biggest smile on her face while sipping her hot chocolate.

"Of course! But remember you always had to go first?"

"I was the oldest, Anna", she said jokingly.

Anna just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I just think it's absolutely amazing that our grandchildren can now do the same thing that we did! It's a wonderful part about life."

Anna smiled at Elsa's comment. She loved how Elsa would always lighten up with pride and love whenever she talked about her children and grandchildren. She never knew that anyone could be capable of holding so much love in their heart the way Elsa did for her family.

"What was your favorite Christmas present of all time?" Anna asked.

Elsa set down her mug and thought for a moment. "Goodness that's a difficult question! Maybe the ice sculptor made of ice that Kristoff helped Fredrik make for me or the box you gave me of all the things that remind you of me. Those ones most definitely. And you?"

Anna bit her lip and once again adjusted her specs. She began humming a tune of curiosity.

"Oh I know!"

Elsa cocked an eyebrow up at her to continue.

"Our first Christmas after the great thaw! I was just so happy to have you back in my life and that was better than any price of any gift! You can't place a price tag on the ones you love and I am so blessed to even have you as my sister and best friend. Without you I wouldn't have done and accomplished what I have. Because of you I am the Anna I am today. I can't thank you enough for being there for me all the time and always loving me even through the hard times. You being my sister is my favorite gift every year!"

Elsa had her hands over her mouth and tears streamed down her face as she pulled Anna into a hug.

"I love you so much Anna and I live for you every day! You'll always be my best friend and we'll always be together!"

"Even to build a snowman?"

"Even to build a snowman." Elsa retorted.

The large grandfather clock struck midnight and Anna squealed and stood up from her chair, Elsa doing the same. The girls pulled each other into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Elsa!" Anna beamed.

"Merry Christmas Anna." Elsa whispered back equally as happy.

As they were hugging, they heard different noises and giggles coming from down the hallway.

"Shh Isabella! Santa might be here!" Alexander whispered.

"We have to hide!" Anna said.

Elsa and Anna ran to one of the studies in the opposite direction of the giggling children. They hid behind the long door and peered their heads out to see their little grandchildren in their nightgowns holding their favorite stuffed animals.

"Look guys! It looks like Santa came!" Amelia shouted with joy as she pointed to the Christmas tree.

Elsa let out a small giggle.

_Uh no he didn't. Not yet._ Anna thought to herself.

"Those ones are for me!" Alexander shouted.

Anna scoffed.

"Nu uh! Boys don't get as many presents as girls!" Isabella shouted in return.

"Yeah!" Amelia agreed.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see then!" Alexander said storming over to the tree.

That's when Elsa marched over to the children.

Anna grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Santa never came yet!" Elsa said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Oh right! Then yes go do something!"

Elsa came from behind the door and walked gracefully up the children who immediately stopped arguing and shouting right as they saw her.

"Hi grandma!" Amelia said running over to her and giving her a hug.

"Hi sweetheart." Elsa said returning the hug with an extra squeeze.

Anna then walked in.

"Grandma! Grandma!" Isabella and Alexander shouted as they ran and hugged Anna.

"Nice to see you too." She replied with a kiss on each forehead.

"Now, what are you all doing up way past your bedtime?" Elsa questioned.

"We…we were trying to see if Santa came…", Amelia mumbled shyly.

"Pardon me?"

"We were trying to see if Santa came." She said more clearly.

"Ahh well you know Santa doesn't visit until all children are sleeping, right?" She said smiling.

"Right….", the children all said together.

"Then what does that mean?" Anna chimed in.

"We have to go to sleep?" Isabella said looking up at her.

"Yes! Now come one we'll take you all upstairs so Santa can make his stop here."

Anna took both of her grandchildren's' hands.

"Let's go Amelia." Elsa said picking up her four-year old granddaughter.

They all walked upstairs to Anna's room and they slowly opened the door to find Kristoff snoring away in their bed. The children giggled.

"Hehehe Grandpa snores really loud!" Isabella laughed.

"I know." Anna said shaking her head.

"Grandma?" Isabella said pulling at her nightgown.

"Yes baby?"

"Can we all sleep together? I'm scared." Anna looked down at her with sympathy and ruffled her brunette hair and tapped her freckled nose. She looked back up at Elsa who smiled and nodded at her.

"I don't see why not! The bed is big enough for all of us!" Anna whispered happily.

The kids quietly jumped up and down and they all tiptoed inside trying not to wake Kristoff up. Anna slid in the bed first all the way next to Kristoff. Then it came Alexander, Isabella, Amelia, then Elsa on the end. They all snuggled up next to each other.

Time passed until a little voice perked up.

"Grandma?" Isabella whispered a little loudly.

"Hmm?"

"Can you and Auntie Elsa sing?"

Anna looked at Elsa who slightly giggled and nodded her head.

"What song?" Elsa asked.

"You pick!"

"Hmm? Oh I have one!"

_ "Silent night, Holy night,"_ Anna began.

Then they sang together.

_ "All is calm, all is bright Round yon virgin , mother and child Holy infant so, tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace." _

_"Silent night, Holy night Shepherds quake, at the sight Glories stream from heaven above Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah. Christ our Savior is born,"_

Before Anna could say the last line, Elsa cut her off.

"Anna! They've fallen asleep." She whispered.

"Okay." She whispered back. "Merry Christmas Elsa, I love you."

"I love you too and Merry Christmas.

Anna sighed.

_ "Christ our Savior is born", _She finished and fell into a beautiful sleep.

** A/N: So there you have it! I actually really liked this one so I hope you did too! I was really hesitant about writing about a Christmas one because I didn't want to offend anyone who didn't celebrate it but Elsa and Anna are Christians so I wanted to have a Christmas one! I hope you liked it and please review/follow/favorite! Love you all so much and see you soon!**


End file.
